1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system displays, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system LCD white balance alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have steadily increased in capabilities over time, information handling system manufacturers have worked to reduce the complexity faced by end users in setting up and using information handling systems. A positive “out of box” experience for the end user improves user satisfaction and also reduces end user inquiries to the manufacturer of the information handling system for technical help, a common source of increased manufacturer cost. As an example, information handling system manufacturers typically load an information handling system with an operating system and applications that automatically configure at the initial power up by the end user. As another example, information handling system manufacturers preset software and hardware components to settings most commonly sought by end users. For instance, portable information handling systems typically include integrated liquid crystal display (LCD) panels that present information as visual images with variable brightness measure in nits. Although LCD panels sometimes have the capability of presenting information at a brightness of 300 to 500 nits, a setting of 200 nits typically provides a comfortable and not too glaring set up brightness for most home and office environments. Thus, to improve the end user out of box experience, LCD panels integrated into portable computers are typically preset at a brightness level of 200 nits even if the preset brightness is less than the maximum brightness capability of the LCD panel.
Typically, in order to preset an LCD panel brightness level, during the factory White Balance adjustment process, the individual Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) gain controls are aligned and lowered to achieve both the required color temperature, typically about 6500 degrees, and brightness level, typically about 200 nits. A difficulty that arises with setting brightness by adjusting and aligning R, G and B gain controls is that the LCD panel may not be driven at an optimal condition since LCD panels are typically designed for best performance at full signal gain. For example, the minimum Brightness Uniformity specification of 75% is generally achieved only when the panel is driven with full signal swing without attenuation. However, if gain values are at lower settings, uniformity will be lower than the expected value. With such settings, an end user may detect patches across the display panel screen that detract from optical performances for brightness uniformity, also known as luminance variation, for response time and for viewing angle.